Bartholomew Oobleck/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs BartholomewOobleck Credits001.PNG|Bartholomew's silhouette during the ending credits of "Jaunedice, Pt.2" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Miscellaneous Dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Oobleck dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview1.png V3 preview2.png Merchandise Oobleck card.png|Oobleck from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1274.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse GE_Oobleck.png|Oobleck's voice icon in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Screenshots - Volume 1 Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01088.png|"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie" 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01276.png|The joy of caffeine 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01951.png|Serious in class about Faunus discrimination 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02941.png|Oobleck questions Jaune. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02790.png|"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class!" 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_03391.png|Apparently it isn't true that teachers have eyes on the back of their heads 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_04534.png|Blake and Pyrrha give the right answer 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05539.png|Rebuking Jaune and Cardin for their lack of effort 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06054.png|"History is important, gentlemen. If you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06336.png|Leaving the classroom in a blur Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00001.png|Hey baby, come here often? Field Trip V2_08_00051.png|Who wants to fight for their life? Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|That's "Doctor" Oobleck V2_09_00015.png|BTW you're all being graded on this V2_09_00017.png|"History is the very backbone of our civilization" V2_09_00019.png|Arriving at Mt. Glenn V2_09_00021.png|"She's not wrong." V2_09_00022.png|"You brought a... DOG?" V2_09_00023.png|"GENIUS!" V2_09_00024.png|I LOVE DOGS! V2_09_00028.png|Dogs embody loyalty, they follow their master's commands above all else! V2_09_00031.png|"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" V2_09_00046.png|We did good right Doc? V2_09_00049.png|Stand back this weed might be dangerous V2_09_00050.png|Team RWOBY? V2_09_00051.png|Excellent work students V2_09_00076.png|Why did you become a Huntress, Yang? V2_09_00052.png|Dear diary, today is going splendidly... V2_09_00053.png|Why did you become a Huntress, Weiss? V2_09_00056.png|Why did you become a Huntress, Blake? V2_09_00058.png V2_09_00059.png|My Grimm sense is tingling V2_09_00060.png|Those are Grimm. Thank you Pro... Doctor Obvious V2_09_00061.png|Are you always shoot first, ask questions later? V2_09_00063.png|"Tell me what you see" V2_09_00065.png|Time for marshmallows and a sing-a-long! V2_09_00067.png|What is my anatomy right now?! RWBY - Oobleck's eyes.png|This is my serious face Mountain Glenn V2_10_00009.png|Don't mind me I'm sleeping. V2_10_00016.png|Mission accomplished V2_10_00032.png|Ruby is missing. V2_10_00037.png V2_10_00038.png|"We're not looking for an underground crime network. We're looking for an UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" V2_10_00039.png|Time for exposition V2_10_00040.png|This is my Boom stick No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|I'm OK, except for the cracked ribs V2_11_00014.png V2_11_00015.png V2_11_00016.png|Honey, I'm home! V2_11_00018.png|That is...a bomb V2_11_00020.png|Parkour! V2_11_00029.png|We're stopping that this train. V2_11_00030.png|Chug V2_11_00031.png|Ready boy? V2_11_00034.png|And... Pose Breach port und oobleck.png|Let's do it fighting together.png|Fighting along side a friend Portoobleckglynda.png|Good job, all things considered. Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1 11.png|Welcome back dear viewers! V3e1 12.png|Vale's premier commentary team V3e1 15.png|"The tournament is divided into 3 distinctive rounds" V3e1 16.png|Age and school year don't matter, its a free for all up in here V3e1 19.png|"Ladies" V3e1 20.png|Vale bradcast V3e1 21.png|Atlas broadcast V3e1 22.png|Mistral broadcast V3e1 23.png|Vacuo broadcast New Challengers... V3 02 00018.png|Exposition Time! V3 02 00058.png|*commentating intensifies* V3 02 00107.png|Professor Peter Port does not like puns Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00068.png Fall V3 0600029.png|I love you microphone V3 0600031.png|This is nonsense! Red card! V3 0600056.png|"My word!" PvP V3 09 00020.png V3 09 00083.png|What do you mean technical difficulties?! V3 09 00084.png|What is going on?! V3 09 00118.png|Excuse you Ironwood Battle of Beacon V3 10 00074.png|Stand down students, we got this V3 10 00076.png| One last stand(?) Category:Image Gallery Category:Bartholomew Oobleck images